


Infield Home Run

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Girl!Dex, Girl!Nursey, Softball AU, gender swap, gender swap au, minor description of violence in response, minor discussion of attempt at dub con in past, the world may never know, why is girl!Nursey so much better at flirting?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: In a world where the SMH team are the SW Softball team, Dex just wants to work on her homework while waiting for the hotel room key the night before their three game series against Harvard. Nursey thinks the time is better spent finding her a date for Spring C and proceeds to apprehend Dex's laptop to see who she's been thirst following. Unfortunately for Dex, the only thirst follow on her social media is Nursey herself.





	Infield Home Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/gifts).



> So, [Kirani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani) was talking in discord about a softball au where all the guys were gals and who would play where and etc which resulted in [a bullet point fic](https://willdexpoindexter.tumblr.com/post/183435173671/i-present-softball-smh). But all that talking got me to thinking about Nursey and Dex as softball girls and Nursey making ribald jokes about Dex getting to second base and of course this meant that at some point Nursey needed to say something where Dex could repond that Nursey (the short stop) was "way off base". So, here you go.
> 
> TW: brief description of attempted dubcon, brief description of retaliatory violence.

Dex bit back a groan as Nursey slid into the seat next to her, leaning in close.

“Whatcha doin, Dexy?” Nursey had full view of her screen, so she could see for herself.

“I was trying to work on my homework. Don’t you have essays you should be doing? Or books to read?” Dex considered pushing Nursey out of the way, but it would probably turn into a shoving match and the coaches tended to get pissed when that happened in the lobby of hotels. Instead, she tried to adjust her own position so that she could see the screen again.

“What’s the point? In, like, three minutes Lards will be over with the keys for us and then we’ll have maybe half an hour before we have to be back down for team dinner.” Nursey blew a huff of air up at a wayward curl that had fallen forward over her face. Then she huffed again and again, only managing to make the curl float up slightly before falling back down.

Dex closed her eyes and clenched her hands, praying to any gods that might be listening to make Nursey stop before she lost all restraint. She was seriously about to reach over and move the offending curl herself, or maybe to kiss the lips that Nursey kept puckering to blow air at her hair, when Nursey finally, _finally_ gave up and reached up to push it back herself. 

“An actual useful use of your time now would be finding a date for Spring C. Here, I’ll help.” 

Dex watched Nursey pluck the laptop out of her hands and felt helpless to stop it. “At least save my work….” She trailed off as Nursey waved a hand dismissively.

“Of course. Now, who are you following on social media.” Nursey started pulling up accounts and Dex blushed and shrunk back.

Why had she ever clicked to remember her and keep her logged in? At least she kept a low profile on social media. It wasn’t like she’d been liking all of Nursey’s posts or anything. No, she was much more reasonable. She’d taken screenshots and saved them on an external hard drive that she could connect to her laptop or home computer if the WiFi went out. 

She realized that would probably seem stalkerish, but she just didn’t want to miss her friends and teammates when she was at home over the summer and apparently the cable companies still don’t think it was a worthwhile investment to lay fiber out to her little hometown. Who was she kidding, she had no defense, she was crushing so hard that she was going to spontaneously combust, of course she was engaging in some light cyberstalking. It was completely unhealthy and not helping her get over the crush, but it seemed like a better option than staring at Nursey with heart eyes all the time. Especially with how much Nursey delighted in annoying and making fun of her in person.

“Wow, you do have social media. Congratulations on joining the twenty-first century. Oh, and you follow my insta. You’re so sweet.” 

Dex closed her eyes and switched her prayers that one of the gods who had recently let her down would instead offer her a swift death and release from this situation.

“Ok. Let’s see which Samwell hotties you’re thirst following.” Nursey wasn’t even trying to hide the glee in her voice.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a bitch sometimes?”

“Hmm. Yes. But usually it’s just my mom.” 

Dex rolled her eyes. “I’ve met your mom. She loves you.”

“She’s my mom, of course she does. That’s why she taught me to be a bitch sometimes. Ok, what about Randahl from the swim team?”

“Data structures. Told me not to worry, because he’d do the ‘heavy lifting’ on our project, then did it all wrong. When I stayed up all night to fix it, he still took credit for the work.”

“Right, sexist asshole.”

“Actually, I’m not ever going to work with him again, unfollow him, would you?”

“Already done. Why are you following Chad? Fuck the lax bros. And not literally.” Nursey was already clicking, presumably to unfollow him as well.

“Ugh. He was in my ASL class. Offered to study together then tried to let his hands talk a different way.” Dex dropped her head back on the couch and covered her face with her hands.

“Ok, I’m just going to take a second to blast a warning about him. But are you ok?”

“It was last semester. He was out of practice for three weeks with a sprained finger and sat on the other side of the room the rest of the semester.”

Nursey went quiet and her hands stilled. It stretched for a few seconds and Dex peeked between her fingers to catch Nursey giving her an odd look.

“Yeah, if you heard something about me, he probably started it.”

Nursey shook herself and looked back at the laptop. “Ok, so, Dmitri on the baseball team?”

“He’s nice, but no. We, uh, aren’t really each other’s type.” 

“Ok. Well, if you’re friends, I won’t unfollow him.” Nursey scrolled a bit and Dex could swear she heard a muttered “didn’t think you had friends outside of the team.” 

Dex decided to ignore it and instead twisted to search for Lardo. If he would just show up with the room keys, Dex’s nightmare could end. Or at least be postponed. 

“Ok. The rest of these guys I happen to know are gay. Do you not thirst follow anyone?” Nursey is smirking when she looks up and Dex feels her stomach twist.

She opens her mouth to try to lie and can’t get the words out so she just twists her jaw a bit and closes it with a sigh, looking away. It’s no use, really. It was bound to happen eventually. “Yeah. There’s someone on there I’m thirst following.”

“Chill! I knew it! Ok. No. Don’t tell me. I want to guess. Plus, you know, some of these guys might say they are gay but they’re really like a Kinsey 5. And a little bit bi is enough to get you to second base, hey?” Nursey stared at the laptop as she scrolled through the people that Dex was following again.

Dex groaned. “Please stop. I don’t want to go to Spring C with any of those guys. And I appreciate that you think you’re being helpful, but honestly, you’re just way off base, like usual. Not even in the right ballpark.”

Nursey looked up, eyes and mouth widening as a giant grin took over her features. Dex was struck by the sight, like sun breaking through clouds to cast the world in gold. 

“Dexy has puns! Dexy never has puns. Oh. What does this mean?” Nursey’s grin turned into a sly smile and Dex only wilted a little. 

Nursey’s eyes flitted back and forth as she thought and she moved her mouth slightly like she was talking to herself. She wasn’t paying attention to Dex again, so Dex let herself watch.

After a few moments, Nursey’s eyes widened and she looked up at Dex. “You like a girl.”

Dex took three slow breaths before addressing her response to her bag by her feet. “Yeah.”

“How can this be? This is unexpected.”

“You know I go to Samwell, right? Home of the one in four? And I play softball.”

Nursey waved a hand. “Stereotypes. This isn’t the time for that. You’re the straightest girl I've ever met. How did you fall for a girl?”

Dex blinked and quirked an eyebrow. “Well, she’s pretty great, hot, smart, nearly perfect except kind of oblivious and annoying. And I’m a giant lesbian. So it just kind of fell in my lap.” 

“Fell in your lap.”

“Yeah. More often than you’d think.”

Nursey stared at her again and then very precisely closed the laptop and set it on a nearby table before launching herself into Dex’s lap and pressing their lips together. 

Dex gasped at the sudden weight as she quickly moved to hold Nursey steady and keep her from falling. Nursey took advantage of the opening to turn the kiss into one with tongue. Cheers and whoops of encouragement went up around them and Dex remembered that they were in a hotel lobby with the rest of the team. Dex tilted her head and leaned into it before slowly pulling away. 

“I’m not complaining but. Since when are you a lesbian?” 

Dex laughed. “Well, I realized I wanted to be when I was eleven, and then I saved up box tops and was able to send in for the official classification at thirteen.”

Nursey smacked her shoulder and Dex grabbed her hand to hold it. “Since when do you kiss me?”

“Since I realized you like girls and I’m the only girl you were following to be thirst following. And you keep making puns, and you _know_ I have a pun kink.” 

Dex groaned and rolled her eyes. Luckily she was finally saved by the appearance of Lardo. 

“Four, Eleven. Room 329. One, Forty-Two. Room 328. Fifteen, Fifty-Five. Room 327. Twenty-Four, Twenty-Eight. Room 326.” Lardo tossed the keys to each group as he called them out. Once everyone had their cards, he stared directly at Dex, who was still holding Nursey on her lap. “We leave for team dinner at 6:30. If you aren’t down here, you get to starve and warm the bench tomorrow, then you’ll have suicides waiting for you to run all week when we get back.”

Nursey finally climbed back off of Dex’s lap and the team headed for the elevators. Nursey’s fingers manged to twine themselves with Dex’s and she smiled at the ground the whole way up. As soon as the door to their room closed behind her, Nursey pressed her up against it, pressing another kiss to her mouth. 

Dex wanted to melt into the kiss and see where it went, she wanted that more than anything. Well, almost anything. She broke away. “We gotta get ready. I’m not running suicides for you. Or missing the games.” 

Nursey pouted in response. “Yeah, yeah. Chill. I’m sorry. I assumed.” She pulled further away and started to turn so Dex tightened her hold on Nursey’s hip, reeling her back in for a quick peck.

“No, we’re going to talk about this. Like, I know you said you have a pun kink, but I’m not really looking for a casual hookup, especially the night before our series with Harvard. But that can wait. Right now. Food.”

Nursey tilted her head and reached up to brush Dex’s cheek. “The pun kink was a joke. I’ve been wanting to kiss you for ages. This isn’t casual for me, either. This-“ she stopped and indicated their situation with a hand gesture, “this isn’t how I act casual. So, jot that down.”

She flashed another smile and finally moved the rest of the way into the room and put her bag on one of the beds. “And we’re definitely sharing a bed tonight.”

“I am not hooking up with you next door to Jacq Zimmermann! Our captain! Right before a game.”

Nursey stepped over to the mirror mounted on the wall and checked her hair. “Of course not. You said that already and I respect that. It’s chill. But we can cuddle, right?” Her voice sounded slightly fragile at the end and it pierced Dex’s chest that she’d made Nursey sound like that. 

“Yeah, cuddling is great. Love to cuddle.” Dex dropped her own bag next to Nursey’s and then stood behind her to watch her in the mirror. There was no point in looking at herself, nothing was going to fix her hair short of a fairy godmother and twelve hours of hard work. But Nursey, Dex could look at Nursey all day. And now she didn’t even have to hide it. 

“Even though it doesn’t really matter if we win the games tomorrow. We’ve got enough of a lead, we’re going to the championships.”

“It always matters, Nurse.”

Nursey sniffed and rolled her eyes before turning to the door. “Fine.”

“Tell you what, you get on base during this series…. when we get back to campus on Sunday….” Dex trailed off and swallowed. “You can, uh, _get on base_ again.”

Nursey paused and narrowed her eyes. “Are you using makeouts and possibly sex to try to bribe me into playing better?”

“Yes. If you score, you score.”

Nursey threw her head back and laughed. “I’m pretty sure I’m gonna score regardless, but I’m holding you to that. And, uh, back atcha.”

Dex swallowed again and ducked her head, blushing. She had been hoping this would be more than a hookup, something steady and strong, so, yeah, she’d already been thinking about sex when they got back. But if Nursey was going to be her girlfriend, well, a reason to learn all the ways to satisfy her wouldn’t hurt.

Nursey’s hand found hers again, dragging her out of her thoughts. “Let’s go get dinner, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at tumblr thata way [SexyDexyNurse](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
